An Unforgettable, Forgotten Night
by Seven-Bridges
Summary: Prequel to 'A Kiss in the Dark'. After being left by his girlfriend, Sanji seeks comfort in his childhood rival. Zoro/Sanji, explicit sex.


_Ah, I finally got this out... _

_I'm always clumsy at writing smut and even though I've had this inside my head for such a long time, it was especially difficult to write for some reason. _

_So, yeah... it's finally the night of Sanji and Zoro's first time. _

_Since it's a prequel, it can be read before 'A Kiss in the Dark', of course. It just will give you some more background information and some foreshadowing at the end. _

_And prompts are still open to post until next Tuesday, so if you want your own chapter and haven't posted one already, then please do so until then :)_

_Enjoy!_

_EDIT: I'm sorry if you got three notification mails. I tried three times to get this up, but was apparently glitching and didn't show some new stories properly ~.~_

_But if you see this now, then all is good :P_

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

><p><strong>An Unforgettable, Forgotten Night<strong>

Laughter was heard as Ace said goodbye to his friends at the entrance of the Baratie.

It had been a good night... full of fun, delicious food and funny antics of Luffy and Franky. Birthday parties like these were often held at the posh restaurant and especially Ace's ones were always good for a surprise or two. After Zoro and Ace had promised a few hundred times to make Luffy behave this time, Zeff had grudgingly lent them the place and with Sanji they had an excellent chef at their disposal... or normally they did.

"Zoro, are you sure you can handle _that?_" Ace asked after the others had gone, pointing at the bundle of sorrow sitting in a far corner of the Baratie and downing another glass of alcohol.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just keep drinking with him... knowing his alcohol tolerance, he'll drop in a bit."

Ace shook his head. "Kalifa really had _great_ timing. She couldn't have waited for another day to dump him, could she?"

Zoro didn't say anything and turned his eyes to the ground instead.

It would have been a lie to say, he had never wished for them to break up but seeing Sanji miserable like this now... a small part of him wished it wouldn't have happened.

When Zoro felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up again.

"This could be your chance, you know?" Ace told him. Grinning from ear to ear, he pressed something small in Zoro's hand and said, "Use it."

Opening his hand, Zoro stared at the small package and then glared at Ace who had already turned his back to him and was on his way out. "Are you _fucking_ kidding me? I can't- _Ace!_" Zoro cried after him but his friend only laughed and held up his hand to wave goodbye.

Trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his heart, Zoro slid the package into his pocket and returned to the cook.

"They're gone... you could at least say goodbye, you know?" Zoro said and Sanji grunted in return.

"Leave me alone, marimo," he said, his voice lacking its usual sharpness. "I'm too ashamed of facing the ladies right now."

Zoro ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Want me to go as well, or...?"

"No, for once your inhuman ability will come in handy. Drink with me, Zoro. We can have a little contest," Sanji said. His voice had gained a bit of its edge at speaking out the challenge.

Zoro snorted. "You want to compete in _drinking_? You don't stand a chance, cook."

"We'll see about that, moss-head. Get the sake!"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Sanji's head lay on the table and he snored deeply. Zoro's mouth twitched as he saw how the cook began to drool.<p>

Go figures... the blond never managed to hold his liquor.

When Zoro wanted to put the bottles away, however, he was stopped by a hand grabbing the hem of his T-shirt.

"Stay put, marimo. I ain't finished yet!" Sanji slurred.

"Funny, it sure looked that way," Zoro returned in amusement.

"Nah, I'm just... whazzit? The word? Playin'..." Sanji said, a thin trail of drool running down on one side of his mouth.

"You're smashed, cook." When Sanji stared at him instead of answering with a retort, Zoro frowned. "What?"

"You're a guy..." the cook stated, still staring.

"No shit, Sherlock."

Sanji shook his head. "No, no, I mean... you're sexy."

At that, Zoro nearly fell off his chair. "_What?_"

Sanji shook his head again. "Robin-chan and Nami-san talked about you and... they said you're sexy," he said. Then Sanji reached out and touched Zoro's cheek, his fingers grazing over the swordsman's cheekbones and down to his lips. Zoro ceased to breath when with only the slightest of hesitation, Sanji touched his lips, the blond's eyes never leaving his own. "Women... I don't get them, Zoro," the cook whispered.

Then his eyes left Zoro's and with a groan from the blond, the spell seemed to be broken. "I don't get them at all!" Sanji cried out. "We were happy, Zoro! Why did she have to leave me? _Why?_"

Zoro resisted the urge to sigh, his lips still tingling from the gentle touch. This was what he had been afraid of... a talk about feelings and him getting false hope.

"You're asking the wrong person, cook. Didn't she say anything?" Zoro asked in spite of himself.

"Just that it was for my own good... she wasn't the right one for me... yadda, yadda, yadda. The crap you usually say when breaking up. Damn it! I'm fed up with women!"

"Well, what are you doing then? Changing to men?" Zoro said, laughing with no real humour. And what else could he do? He was sitting there with the crush he had had for ten years, talking about how his girlfriend had broken up with him... his utterly _drunk_ crush who was devastated because of his broken relationship and thought he could _talk_ to Zoro about it.

Yeah, the swordsman didn't like that situation at all.

"Maybe I should."

"What?" Zoro asked absent-mindedly. Apparently, his mind had lost track somewhere along the way.

"Maybe you're right and I should just change to men..." Sanji said and Zoro's eyes widened.

"D-Don't be stupid! You're straight!"

Sanji shrugged. "But men I get, and women? No way! Maybe it would be easier that way... becoming gay and all. Works for Ace, doesn't it?" The blond looked at Zoro and further arguments from the swordsman stuck in his throat at those dark eyes. "And I can't know without trying..." Sanji said slowly, _dangerously_.

Zoro swallowed when the cook stood up, crossed the short distance between them and came to a stop right in front of him. Zoro didn't dare to breath when he looked into those blue and hooded eyes.

Sanji was close, so terribly close... but their bodies weren't touching, not yet.

"You're drunk, Sanji. You... you should really..." Zoro protested weakly as Sanji was close enough now that his breath tickled Zoro's skin. This was bad... really, really bad.

"I want to try it with you... Let's try it, Zoro," Sanji breathed. The smell of alcohol hit the swordsman's nostrils just before Sanji closed the gap and pressed his lips to his.

Finally feeling those warm and tender lips, all ability to think was lost when Zoro tasted the cook. How often had he imagined this? How often had he dreamed of acting upon his feelings?

Then Sanji's hand sneaked around Zoro's neck and for the very first time, the swordsman's resolve crumbled.

He grabbed Sanji's hips and pressed their bodies together, his tongue pushing past the blond's lips and into the warmth of his hot mouth. He began to play with Sanji's tongue, their lips moving desperately against each other, hands clutching at their clothes and Zoro's heart was pounding fast enough now that he thought it would break through his chest at any moment.

Pushing his pelvis against the blond's, Zoro became not only aware of his own arousal but also of the bulge in Sanji's pants.

There was a voice somewhere telling him that this wasn't right, that Sanji was only acting upon a drunken hunch and not his own feelings, but that voice was soon tuned out when one of Sanji's hands sneaked its way into Zoro's hair and yanked his head back, exposing the green-haired man's neck to Sanji's tongue.

Years of desperate longing and suppressed desire took over Zoro's mind and made it impossible to resist, impossible to push the writhing blond, who was nipping and biting at his neck, away.

He was lost... completely lost in his own feelings. Then Sanji moved his head, half pressed his lips against Zoro's ear and whispered, _'Marimo... fuck me!' _in a voice so drunken with desire and want that Zoro broke completely.

Seeking Sanji's lips again, he got to work at the buttons of the blond's shirt without ever ceasing his attack at the cook's lips.

The buttons undone but still fully clothed, they slid to the floor, Zoro lying half over Sanji and beginning to kiss and suck on his neck. Sanji moaned under him, his hands roaming over Zoro's hard frame. Placing a hand beneath Sanji's head, Zoro began to kiss him again.

This, despite being able to touch him at all, was what Zoro loved doing the most... this was what he had _dreamed_ of doing the most. Sex, as much as he desired it, couldn't even come close to a kiss in Zoro's mind. This was how he expressed his feelings... this was what he could use to make Sanji understand. It was the only way Zoro could confess honestly.

He kissed him slowly now and Sanji moaned against his lips. Zoro sucked in the blond's breath as he slowly, _painfully_ slowly slid his tongue again and again along Sanji's own. His body wanted more... wanted friction in a completely different place but Zoro needed this, needed to convey his feelings to Sanji before they could go further.

Pulling back, Zoro looked into Sanji's blue and hooded eyes. With his hair dishevelled, his lips swollen from meaningful kisses, he was the sexiest thing Zoro had ever seen.

"Marimo... more," Sanji breathed and Zoro's heart skipped a beat.

Zoro moved, his erection sliding first against the blond's stomach, then over his groin and the swordsman moaned at the delicious friction.

"M-More..." gasped the blond again and Zoro was more than willing to give him what he wanted.

"S-Sanji..." Zoro moaned as he thrust against Sanji again.

It was... amazing. Absolutely amazing.

Zoro had never felt that way before, had never lost control as much as in that moment. His head swam as he tried to calm down, tried to stay still for a moment and _think, _think about what he was doing, what _they_ were doing.

Sanji seemed to have a different idea, however.

Apparently being unable to wait any longer, he grabbed the hem of Zoro's T-shirt and pulled it over his head, leaving the swordsman bare from the waist upwards. A cool hand found hot skin and Zoro gritted his teeth, the sensation of finally being touched skin to skin nearly making him come undone.

When one of Sanji's hands slid past the waistband of his trousers, Zoro couldn't take it any more. The idea to think now far away, he bit the place on Sanji's neck he had been kissing before. Skin broke, the taste of copper exploded in Zoro's mouth and Sanji writhed beneath him, his hand sliding further down and fingers closing around Zoro's erection.

Growling, the swordsman began to open Sanji's trousers, yanking them down together with his boxers. The blond's erection popped free and without missing a beat, Zoro slid down Sanji's body (the hand in his trousers vanished much to his dismay) and took Sanji into his mouth.

The cook cried out when Zoro's lips closed around him. Sanji's member bobbed in and out of Zoro's mouth, his tongue sliding along the underside of Sanji's cock. Then Zoro let it slide out, gave it's head a quick kiss and began to lick around it. Sanji pushed up his hips at the sensation.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Zoro asked, smirking after his mouth had left the blond's erection. He continued to work him with his hands while Sanji glared between breathy moans.

Zoro continued to pump Sanji with one hand while the other one found the blond's hole. A finger pushed inside and Sanji moaned... if in pain or pleasure, Zoro couldn't say.

"Lube... we need lube... right," the swordsman mumbled, looked around and grabbed a bottle of olive oil from the nearest table.

He had never done this before... he had never gone the whole way. There had been a night where he had gotten drunk with Johnny and Yosaku but they had all passed out before they could have shared more than a few clumsy kisses and uncoordinated gropes.

Zoro knew what he had to do (Ace's stories had always been more detailed than Zoro cared for) but experience? He had none of that.

After uncapping the bottle, he coated his fingers with the oil and for the last time, Zoro stared into Sanji's eyes to search for the slightest sign of discomfort.

All he saw in them was undisguised desire.

"Hurry... hurry, marimo," Sanji panted and Zoro needed no further invitation.

He pushed a finger inside and it went in easily.

"Alright?" Zoro asked when he saw the blond gritting his teeth. But then Sanji nodded quickly and Zoro pushed a second finger inside.

He moved them in and out, scissoring them now and then to prepare Sanji for him and brushing every so often against that bundle of nerves inside of him. In amazement, Zoro watched how Sanji's cock twitched in time to the thrusts of his fingers. The blond was rock hard.

Suddenly wishing nothing more than to see how his crush came undone, Zoro used his free hand to stroke Sanji's cock again. The cook cried out as Zoro's hot fingers closed around his burning flesh and the swordsman pumped it in time to his thrusts.

In a matter of seconds, Sanji came, spurting his hot seed all over Zoro's hand.

While the blond panted heavily, Zoro looked at his hand in wonder and with a dark look at Sanji, he began to lick his hand clean without ever leaving his eyes.

Zoro saw Sanji biting his lip as his tongue slid over his fingers and the cook's flavour exploded inside his mouth.

After a few more thrusts of Zoro's fingers, Sanji was half-hard again and ready for him. Zoro pulled out and opened his trousers to free his now painfully hard erection, grinning as he saw the blond's eyes staring at his member.

Taking in Sanji's hungry look, the swordsman reached into his pocket and took out the small package, Ace had given him before.

"Damn bastard, foreseeing something like this..." Zoro mumbled before opening the package with his teeth. He rolled the condom over his stiff member and then opened the bottle of oil again to coat his covered cock with the slick substance.

Positioning himself at Sanji's entrance, Zoro placed another short kiss on the blond's mouth before he carefully thrust inside.

Sanji cried out as Zoro entered him. The cook's cries a mixture of pain and pleasure, Zoro stilled when he was fully sheathed inside of him to give Sanji a bit of time to get used to his size. Then Sanji's arm came around Zoro's neck and the blond pulled him down to meet his lips in a heated kiss.

"Move... move, you idiot," Sanji commanded breathlessly. His cheeks flushed, he smiled warmly at Zoro. "Make... make me feel good."

Swallowing at Sanji's words, Zoro did as he was told.

Sliding in and out of the cook's hot entrance, he soon found a rhythm that left them both breathless and panting, their moans filling the empty halls of the Baratie. When he found a spot that made Sanji cry out in pleasure, Zoro kept aiming at it, thrusting in and out until the pleasure became too much and the cook clawed at his back, leaving deep scratching marks on Zoro's skin as he came.

The pain drove Zoro over the edge as well and he came while Sanji's walls still clenched around him.

They stilled, Sanji's arms still around Zoro's neck while their breathing slowly calmed out.

When the arms around him suddenly loosened their hold and Zoro heard a light snore next to his ear, he frowned. Pulling back, Zoro chuckled as he saw how Sanji had fallen asleep with him still inside.

After carefully pulling out and throwing the used condom away, Zoro went to the kitchen, got a cloth and cleaned Sanji from the remaining oil and sperm. Then he dressed the blond properly again (Zeff liked to be early at the Baratie) and additionally put his jacket over Sanji's sleeping form.

When he had removed any and all sign of the restaurant being defiled, Zoro threw a last glance at the snoring blond and with a small smile he sat down at the nearest table.

He thought about everything that had just happened, his mind not yet ready to take everything in.

What would be happening now? Did this mean they were together? Did he dare to hope his feelings had finally be answered?

After a moment of consideration, the swordsman took out his phone.

He knew it was late (or early... whatever way you saw it), but the longer he looked at the sleeping man in front of him, the more seemed his happiness to be replaced by insecurity.

Sanji was drunk, after all. What if he said it had been a mistake when he woke up? What if he thought that Zoro had taken advantage of him?

And Ace was... Ace was the person who had always held his hand when things had gone awry with the cook. He had always been by his side when he needed to tell someone about his hidden feelings.

With a deep sigh Zoro dialled Ace's number and waited until he heard a click.

A yawn answered the phone. "_Whazzit? It's like... four in the morning,"_ Zoro heard Ace's sleepy voice say through the phone.

"I did it, Ace..." Zoro said, his heart beating strongly again. "I still can't believe it but... we did it."

A deep yawn again. "_Did what? You gotta help me a bit, mate. I'm barely awake..." _

"Ace, I've... I've slept with Sanji."

A loud crash told Zoro that Ace had fallen from whatever surface he had been sitting on. "_You... WHAT?"_

"I slept with him. I... I kissed him. _He_ kissed _me_, Ace. I'm so happy, I... I can barely think straight! And what if he thinks differently when-"

"_Whoa! Calm down, calm down! What exactly happened? _How _did this happen? And where is he now?"_

"He is sleeping. He fell asleep right afterwards. And I... and I don't really know how it all happened. He suddenly said something about becoming gay and just kissed me. He was pretty drunk but I couldn't hold back when he kissed me, Ace. I couldn't."

Zoro heard Ace sigh through the phone. "_Zoro, that's understandable. The Blondie is damn hot and you have loved him for so long... it's nothing to be ashamed of,"_ he said. "_If he has initiated everything, then that's good, too. Even if he is pissed when he wakes up, he can't say it's your fault."_

When Zoro stayed silent, Ace said urgently, "_Zoro, it's _not _your fault." _

"But what... what if he doesn't accept my feelings once he is sober again? Even if he doesn't say it's my fault... what if he still thinks it was a mistake?"

"_Then you have no choice but to move on," _Ace said after a bit. "_I've told you before, Zoro, it's not healthy to bury your feelings like this. Sometimes... giving up is the right choice. But that aside, it's a pretty good sign that he came on to you at all, isn't it? Even drunk, most straight men wouldn't even think about doing it with a man if they weren't the least bit attracted to him."_

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Zoro said, smiling. "I've a chance then?"

"_I always knew you did," _Ace said and then Zoro could practically here him grin through the phone. "_So... did you use my condom?" _

Zoro hang up without saying another word.

Grinning, he looked down at the blond. Despite the fear of being rejected still being present in his mind, Zoro couldn't wait for him to wake up.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Sanji sat up, a headache pounding strongly as he looked around.<p>

"What the actual fuck?" he exclaimed when he found himself on the ground, covered with what he knew was Zoro's jacket.

Frowning, he took it off and stood up, laying the jacket on a chair and wincing at the piercing pain in his back.

"Damn it... what the hell have I done on the ground?" Sanji mumbled, holding his head with one hand and his back with the other. He had never needed a cigarette more in his life.

"Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?" he heard Zoro's voice say from behind and turned around to find him standing in the entrance to the kitchen.

"How I'm feeling? Like a fucking truck used me as punching back or somethin'..." Sanji answered and then groaned. "What the hell have I done yesterday?"

When Zoro didn't answer, Sanji looked at him and stopped in his track, frowning at the crestfallen look. "What?"

"You... you don't you remember?" the swordsman asked and the quiet, fearful tone unnerved Sanji a bit.

"Remember what? I don't remember anything after we have started to drink... Did I forget something important?"

Zoro's eyes darkened and Sanji swallowed. He had never seen the swordsman look like that before... never that _angry_ or, or... disappointed?

"Nothing happened," Zoro said, his voice now nothing more than a growl. "Nothing at all."

Then he rushed past Sanji, grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the door, leaving the confused cook alone with his thoughts.

After this day, Sanji would start to go out every night, seeking comfort in whatever female body was available while Zoro took on fight after fight to forget how close he had been to happiness and how much it had hurt to lose the bit he had.

One year, three weeks and two days after this fateful night, Luffy would be causing a blackout in the Sunny apartment building and unknowingly help his friends to mend what had been broken.

Just a bit more than a year and they would be happy again.

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading and please review! :)<strong><br>**_


End file.
